yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends enters the Giant Peach in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. That night, James was called downstairs as Mickey and his friends snuck out invisibly. Aunt Sponge: Yoo-hoo! Come down here. James Henry Trotter: Yes, Auntie Sponge? Aunt Sponge: Ooh! You're all spiffed up. James Henry Trotter: I was hoping to play with the children. Spiker and Sponge: Aw! Aunt Spiker: The children have gone. But you can play with their garbage. Aunt Sponge: Garbage. (as they chuckled) Aunt Spiker: And don't even think of going near our peach. Aunt Sponge: 'Cause if you do, remember. They never did catch that rhino. (chuckles) Just as James as about to clean up the trash, Mickey just had enough with Spiker and Sponge making him work for them. Mickey Mouse: (force the equipment away) That's enough, James! James Henry Trotter: Mickey, why'd you do that!? You do realize my aunts will be mad if I don't listen to them. Basil of Baker Street: But don't you want to leave this place? James Henry Trotter: Well yes, but how can I? All of those green things the old man gave me are now gone. Timothy Q. Mouse: Hey, wait a minute! There's one left in the bag. But as Timothy found the last one, James had to try and get it. James Henry Trotter: No! Wait a moment! Wait! Timothy Q. Mouse: There it goes! Max Goof: Great, James! Now, we don't have anything. James Henry Trotter: Well, at least we have this peach. I hope my aunts won't mind me taking a bite out of it. With one whiff, James took a piece of the giant peach as the crocodile tongue went into James' mouth as he took a bite on the giant peach. Then, it shows a doorway below the peach. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, look! Goofy: Since when is there a door inside a huge peach? Sylvia Marpole: Let's check it out. As everyone including James climb through the doorway of the peach, it magically closes and James transforms from live-action to claymation. ???: 'Ere, now. Where do you think you're going, Yank? ???: I'm goin' stir crazy, I gotta take a look around, Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge. ???: Escape? To where? We'll all be squashed, swatted, smooshed! ???: No one's going to smoosh you, My dear boy, you're six feet long now. ???: Bigger target. ???: Let the biddies come, I'll take 'em both on, I'm indefeatable, I'm indivisible, I'm... Everyone: Whoa! (as Goofy hollers) ???: in trouble! Then, everyone fell to the solid floor from the inside of the giant peach. ???: It's Spiker and Sponge! They've found us! ???: (swinging) Hello! ???: No, no, no. It's the lad from the house. And with some new friends too, what's his name? ???: "Miserable tick". ???: I thought it was "rotten little grub". ???: No. That's what those horrible aunts call him. His real name is... Well, it's... uh, uh... ???: (appearing from above James and the others) It's James. ???: (as everybody else was frightened in shock) Look what you've done now, Miss. Scared them to death. James Henry Trotter: Please! Don't eat us! ???: Eat you? With that, this caused the shadow figures to laugh. ???: Hey, Glowworm. Turn up your lights. As the clapping sound made the Glowworm turns on her light, she sighed heavenly. Jiminy Cricket: Gosh, I've never seen anything like it. Dale: Me either, Jiminy. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! Giant Insects! Donald Duck: I know, Gyro, I don't believe it! Old Green Grasshopper: I'm a vegetarian. Earthworm: I eat dirt. Miss Spider: No one will be eating you or your friends, James. Mr. Centipede: Nah. She'll just puncture your heads and suck out the brains. Miss Spider: That I am saving for you. Mr. Centipede: (as she was about to attack him) Whoa! Pretty fast, Long legs. With that started, Goofy giggles with laughter. Goofy: I like them already! (chuckles goofily) Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, such rude behavior. (wiping the mud off of James' face) There's no need to be frightened, Dearie. James Henry Trotter: But you're enormous bugs! Angus MacBadger: Aye, and you're anthropomorphic too! Dr. David Q. Dawson: Basil, do you suppose? Basil of Baker Street: It's Elementary, My dear Dawson. The magic from the crocodile tongues has a way of making marvelous things to happen. Cornelius: Yes, Basil, never have I seen anything like it. Old Green Grasshopper: Fascinating, isn't it? Mrs. Ladybug: We've all changed, (brings out the mirror) and so have you, James. As James looked at himself in the mirror, he was amazed to see what happened. James Henry Trotter: The old man, the one who gave me the green things, he said marvelous things would happen. Glowworm: Did he say, "marvelous pigs in satin"? Old Green Grasshopper: No, Dear lady. (yells in the bullhorn) "Marvelous things will happen." Poor Glowworm. She's a little deaf. Earthworm: I, however, have exquisite hearing. Mr. Centipede: Yeah? Well, listen to this. (making armpit musical sound and used a bullhorn) Let's get outta here! James Henry Trotter: You mean leave the hill? I can't! The rhino will get me. Earthworm: Rhino? (hids inside the glove) Old Green Grasshopper: I say, Dear boy. I've lived on this miserable hill for decades. There are no rhinoceros here. Mr. Centipede: Except for Sponge. She's twice as big as a rhino, eh, Kid? (chuckles with him and Donald) Miss Spider: And twice as dangerous. My life hangs by a thread every day. Mrs. Ladybug: I've had to send all 300 of me children to safer pastures. Earthworm: Hah! You think hiding in solid rock is fun? James Henry Trotter: I can't even remember what fun is. Mr. Centipede: Well, that's just 'cause you been stuck here too long. Listen to me, Kid. I know a place that will refresh your memory. At last, Centipede begins to sing the song. Mr. Centipede: Bright lights, big city That's where we gotta go Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight Sleep all day, dance all night the bright lights and the big city That's the life for me, yeah That's the life for... Miss Spider: You little maggot Have you never seen the moon Gliding 'cross the western sky A dead oak tree by the waterside Putrid vapors rising Mrs. Ladybug: (coughing) That sounds lovely, dear I'm sure we all agree But I prefer the sunshine A little park right in the center of the town Flowers everywhere, children all around me I'd love it! Landing on a baby's cheek so warm It's wonderful Mrs. Ladybug and the Glowworm: Wonderful Mrs. Ladybug: That's the life for me That's the life for me That's the life, that's the life for me Old Green Grasshopper: Elegant conversation Mr. Centipede: Bright lights, big city Old Green Grasshopper: An elevated point of view Mr. Centipede: That's where I'd go Old Green Grasshopper: Intellectual stimulation (spoken) Mr. Centipede: Yeah, maybe for you. Old Green Grasshopper: And someone you love to share it with you Everyone together: It would be wonderful, wonderful That's the life for me (spoken) Earthworm: You call that a life? Everyone together: That's the life for me (spoken) Earthworm: It's no pile of dirt Everyone together: That's the life That's the life That's the life That's the life for... Aunt Sponge: Where are you hiding, Boy!? Mickey Mouse: Uh oh, Spiker and Sponge! Mr. Centipede: (whispers) Don't worry, I'll take care of this situation. Time to go make a pest of myself. (chuckles) With that said, he went up the ladder to the top of the peach. Meanwhile back outside, we see both Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge searching for James with their lanterns. Aunt Sponge: Look at this place, it's still filthy! Aunt Spiker: Where are you, You detestable little worm? Earthworm: (screaming) James Henry Trotter: Not you. Me! Bernard: Shh! (whispering) Everybody keep your voices down, we don't want to get caught! (as he heard a stomach growling and looked at Hubie) Hubie: It wasn't me. Rocko the Rockhopper: Relax, Hubie, it's probably a certain hedgehog's stomach. Russell: Sorry, I get hungry all the time. Aunt Sponge: You better not be near our peach. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, please! Don't let them spray us! Earthworm: Spray us? They'll see the yank up there and come after us with a shovel, it happened to my brother. James Henry Trotter: How awful. Earthworm: Split him right down the middle. Now, I have two half-brothers. Old Green Grasshopper: Shh! (whispering) They'll hear us. Jake: (whispering) Crazy Yank, I hope that Centipede knows what he's doing! Monterey Jack: (whispering) You and me both, Mate! Stanley: I second that. Doc: Me too, Stanley. As Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker are searching for James, they didn't realize the top part of the giant peach open up like a trap door revealing Mr. Centipede. Aunt Spiker: Yoo hoo! Where are you, Boy? Aunt Sponge: I think I hear a rhino out here. Mr. Centipede: (notice what the peach was attached to) Ahh. This'll be a snap. Aunt Spiker: (hearing a crunching sound) Shh! (whispering) I really do hear something. Then, Mr. Centipede was chopping the stem of the giant peach from a tree branch. Mr. Centipede: (whispers) Timber! Then without warning, the giant peach broke off from its branch startling both Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge. James Henry Trotter: What's that? Mr. Centipede: Fasten your seat belts, Kids. Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba no see seat belts. Abigail: It was an expression, Bubba! Sora: What's going on? Mickey Mouse: Hang on, Everybody! This is going to be a very bumpy ride! Here we go! Homer Simpson: Okay, Mickey. (as he was hanging onto Launchpad McQuack who'd managed to tie a rope around his waist) Then, both Spiker and Sponge screamed as they ran as fast as they can get to their car without getting flatten. Spiker and Sponge: Ahh! The car! James Henry Trotter: We're turning! Earthworm: Wha-Wha-What have you done? Launchpad McQuack: I think it's our ticket out of this place, Mr. McDee! Scrooge McDuck: Well, we'd better hang on to something then! (to Homer) And what are you doing?! Homer Simpson: Holding on to something like Mickey did, I forget why we're doing this. Huey: Look out! Benjamin Hood: This is like a roller coaster! Natasha Hood: Yeah, but without the safety bars! Then, the fence was broken through as Spiker and Sponge went into the car. Aunt Spiker: Start, start, You piece of junk. Aunt Sponge: It's the peach! Our peach! We'll be killed! Earthworm: Whoa! I'm falling head over head over head! As the peach keeps rolling, Spiker screams with the peach rolling down the hill. Then, it rolled all the way down town and right threw the church as it continues to roll down. Mr. Centipede: Here, stomach! Here, stomach! Here, stomach! P.J.: I'm getting dizzy! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Dewey: Once is this over, I'm going to lie down for a moment! Then, the giant peach then rolled onto a couple of fences making it platform later on where the rooster was about to crow on account of it's mistaken for a sunrise but gets bumped. Mr. Centipede: I'm gonna be sick! Pete: I hope we don't hit something too hard! Lisa Simpson: You mean like that cliff?! Back at the hill, we see a flatten car and two aunts who somehow miraculously alive yet been crushed by a giant peach as it got attached with the fences and it fell of the ledge that leads the ocean. Spiker and Sponge: Our Peach! Everyone: (with Goofy's holler inside the giant peach) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Then, the giant peach finally made a big splash on the ocean. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225